


(In)complete

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She's still not happy with her prosthetic additions.





	

The additions to her body will never feel the same. There’s some sensation when the touch is firm enough, but the false skin over the prosthetics can’t ever be the same as real nerves.

She’s got to take them off for fine tuning and cleaning, which means sitting with them removed as the calibrating machinery does diagnostics and replaces the most worn servos and replenishes the lubricating fluids that serve for sinovial. She watches the joints move without being attached to her, and it feels even more alien to see ‘her’ so-called body move without her.

The Captain is about to hop away in disgust when she sees she has company. Her Knight stands in the doorway, and she turns in shame to cover herself up.

Kylo walks over, and takes her single hand in his. He stoops, his lips kissing at her stub of an arm.

“Would you like me to leave?” he asks. “Or would you like to cuddle and unwind while this is going on?”

She bites her lip, crushing it red. “But…”

He slips an arm under her legs (one complete, one not), and waits for her to wrap her own arm around his neck.

There’s no horror or revulsion, though she almost wishes there was. Pity? Only slightly. Her own self-loathing feels disproportionate, now. She curls into him, and allows herself to be lifted. Not because she can’t move, but because being cared for is… nice.

He sits down with her, his hand stroking the starburst pattern on her side. She burrows into him, feeling… unusually small. The limbs ghost in her mind, and as much as she hates the replacements, not having them is worse.

“You’re still beautiful,” he tells her. “I still love every bit of you.”

“I’m barely Human.”

“No,” comes his fierce denial. “You’re nothing less than you were before. You’re just as strong in the Force.”

“I… feel the same?”

“Exactly the same.”

It doesn’t make sense, but he sounds… sincere. She kisses his jaw, grateful for his patience. The machine bleeps that it’s done, but she’s comfortable. It can wait.


End file.
